Moga Liberty Chronicles 20: The Journey of A Lifetime
The large boat of ours slipped slowly into the water of the Central Sea. As we hopped in and began to take our places, the skies cleared; a sign of the dead Guran Miraosu. We pushed off from the shore with a mighty push of the oars. The sea, streched out in front of us like an unimaginably long tablecloth, was truly beautiful. As we sailed far upon the sea, with our mighty boat at our command, the skies began to darken with the palette of mother nature's sky artist, and the command of sleep began to overtake us. We saw a large island on our horizon; we approached the landmass slowly, in the case of danger possibly waiting. There was none, and we pulled the ship up to the harbor that awaited us. It was surprisingly well kept, and we could see something popping up from behind the brush. As we walked around the brush, trying to find a way into the stone structure that loomed ahead. As we reached the northern end, we finally found a way in, and trudged unwillingly through the cold stone arch. It was cold, barren, and windy. That was the first thing we noticed. Nothing changed as we walked through the abandoned building's courtyard, the large expanse seemingly one massive plain of dirt. The building itself seemed to be a castle; we could tell from the numerous towers and large rooms. As we walked into the first room, after climbing a wide staircase, we began to smell horrid stenches, that dissipated as we left the courtyard and entered the room. It was extremely dusty and the air was murky. We sat our supplies down as we found where some beds had been strewn about, probably by people in our same position before. There was also a chest in the back. We got out the bedsheets left scattered around the room, and cleaned them before laying them on the beds and trying to go to much needed sleep. But it was not meant to be, for any of us. I slowly got up as I began to hear cracks of thunder, and put on my armor and some pieces of over coating armor lying around before taking some leftover supplies from the red box in the corner and walking out. Outside, the skies were red and storms brewed. I could hear brush and trees alike restlessly shaking in fear. Their irate laments were echoing through the barren courtyard, leaves occasionally conjuring tiny tornadoes in the breeze. I could hear some noise in the background that sounded depressingly unnatural for this area. They sounded like massive trees flowing through the air. My mind rushed, thinking of many different things the angering sounds could be; my mind eventually drifted to Fatalis. I looked behind me to confirm my fears. Atop the castle, on the tallest tower on the back, walked a Fatalis, with a shape sitting mounted atop its back. The creature turned its black, demonic head towards me, and lifted up from its great perch to begin flying towards me. I had not any time to lose as I rushed the door, kicking it in with great force upon arrival. "GET UP! THERE IS A FATALIS OUTSIDE!!" I screamed. They all rushed up, hearts pounding and minds racing, imagining what the mighty beast sounded like, smelled like, felt like...they all had different imaginations of the mighty beast. They grabbed their armor and weapons hastily and ran outside. Outside, the Fatalis waited on the skies, flying leisurely toward us, and eventually landing on the ground with a mighty heart downing thud. We slowly began to draw our weapons, but dropped our arms at the figure we recognized sitting atop the Fatalis. Fatalithe, Dark Dragon God. The mighty demonic man sat with a smug expression on his dirtied blackish face, his great red hair tied with a metal piece and a crown on his head, forming a hairstyle reminiscent of cornrows. He raised his blade in an intimidating fashion, horizontally but with a slight angle, and made his mount rear back, like some sort of black shadowed Pegasus. We drew our weapons out again, prepared to fight the mighty creatures. I began the battle with a jump at the dragon, towards a front leg. My large blade, despite it's near instantly fatal edge, did almost nothing to it, as the creature took no notice and slowly walked towards Jonathan, its massive wings folded in but moving at strange angles, as if it was trying to dig up the air ever so slowly in front of it. It eventually turned to look at me as I performed an uppercut sweeping maneuver, lurching the sword into a bone in the creature's leg. It sweeped at me with its massive clawed right appendage, throwing me like a tennis ball into a wall. I cried out as I realized I was being held in place by something; I limply hung by a series of bloodied chains, barbs pointing towards me menacingly. They dripped with my blood. Meanwhile, Nina and Chishiki were at work using their Dark and Light powers in unison. Eventually, Chishiki managed to propel Nina atop the creature's head, proving to be a major distraction, throwing the creature to the ground after a series of repititive hits. As the creature came down, Nina and the rest of them began to slash wildly at the dragon, blood beginning to ebb from the wound it had on its head. Blood was pooling on the ground. The creature shook Nina off its head, and then charged at Faedin, who was just noww getting her armor on. She dodged, and I hopped baack into battle. The dragon turned quickly at the sight of me getting off of the chains. Faedin had since aimed for the long tail, to try to offer us some help in the way of distractions. Her swift and sharp sweeps pierced the creature's hide, but it took no notice. Fatalithe did however, and threw a long knife-like blade at her, leaving a massive gash on her arm. She cried out and bravely began again. Her long sword was leaving its mark. The Fatalis had enough of us. It swept at me with its claws, trying to rip me out of my hard outer skeleton and into its jaws of certain death. Instead, it simply launched me across the area. It then turned on the pesky nuisance it knew to be Faedin, and, with a grim but gleeful demonic smile from Fatalithe, it charged the fallen Ancient Rathian Warrior, spearing her chest with its horns. Blood came pouring from the crushed skin and bone underneath the now destroyed mail and plates, the remains of the armor scattered about. As she tried to get up, her breaths went hushed; she had lost too much blood. Her lungs were collapsing fast. As crushed bone began to show, the Fatalis slowly lowered its head, and Fatalithe jumped off of its back. He laughed grimly and plunged his sword casually into the beaten girl's chest, as if she was butter, and his blade was a hot knife. She coughed and kicked at him, but he quickly ended whatever remained of her life with a sharp kick to the chin, breaking her jaw and snapping her neck. "NOOO!!!! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!! YOU SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!! I'LL MURDER YOU AND I'LL ENJOY EVERY MOMENT OF IT!!" Jonathan said with great fury. Fatalithe looked at him, before jumping back atop his Fatalis and attempting takeoff. However it was their turn for their luck to go awry, as Jonathan powered up. The murder of his beloved Faedin, the very woman he lived for, was unbearable; he was empowered with rage. The Barroth Warrior, in a fit of true angst, summoned a massive bolt of black lighting, solid shadow, even more pure than dragon element, and sent it rippling through the Fatalis. As it crashed back down, me and Jonathan raced towards it to finish it off; in the end, we both stabbed our blades through its head, severing an artery and causing blood to spray and eventually leak out like a slowly deflating hose. The creature tried to stand as it summoned its last breaths, but fell back as it lost the final roots of life, toppling to the ground. Its rider jumped from its back and spared us an extremely dark look, before teleporting away in a black flash of ethereal shadow. "...I'm sorry, man...I truly am." I said. "......We're gonna kill that mother fuckin' cunt if it be the last thing, we evar do!! I hear the blood of Fatalithe can heal what its owner destroys...Let's just test that out.." Jonathan said, walking off slowly to the bedroom again, after grabbing Faedin and pouring a super-preservative on her. She wouldn't fade, now. We slept the night away slowly in the bedroom, Jonathan keeping a close watch on the surrounding area. There was nothing, however. Jonathan still was very hawk-eyed at the area, and demanded we take the locked chest in the back of the room on our trip. Eventually, we set off again, and we never looked back as our brilliant ship set off from the harbor. TO BE CONTINUED IN........Moga Liberty Chronicles 21: A Mountain of Blazes Category:Fan Fiction